Et ils changèrent l'or en plomb
by Mirliton
Summary: Quand les Mages d'Ankh Morpokh s'intéressent la science la plus explosive du Disque Monde, le grand Boum final n'est pas loin... Au Patricien de s'y coller: il a une ville et accessoirement un monde à sauver!
1. Au commencement

**Disclaimer:** gloire, honneur (etc) au génial Pratchett...

**Important:** lecteur du Disque-Monde, avant de commencer cette histoire, précipite-toi tout de suite sur le profil de _**Tepthida Hay**_ pour lire Pirates!, le summum du délire disco-mondial. Si. Tu y retrouveras la Mort (cette voix, CETTE VOIX...), les mages, le Bibliothécaire, et qqes autres embarqués (c'est le cas de le dire) dans une sacrée aventure. (et laisse des reviews :)

**Avant de commencer:** il va être question des alchimistes (et de beuverie, et de gueule de bois, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'explications en la matière?) et de leur conception du Grand Oeuvre. Franchement, je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais qqes précisions vont être nécessaires pour tout suivre. Sur la Sphère-Monde (environ 12000 km de diamètre, portée par rien du tout (ce qui expliquerait peut-être que tout fonctionne si mal) et dépourvue de Bagages, snif), les Alchimistes souhaitaient (entre autres) changer le plomb en or. Ce qui n'était que l'aboutissement matériel d'une vaste quête spirituelle ('s pas. Qui serait _vraiment_ intéressé par du plomb changé en or, hein?) mêlant chimie, symboles divers et blablableuh. Le tout se déroule en 3 étapes:

- l'Oeuvre au noir, la partie la plus ingrate, qui consiste à 'isoler' le corps (et le comprendre) (vive Marguerite Yourcenar!!). Visiblement, c'est pas facile et peu gratifiant. Beaucoup d'Alchimistes ont fait sauter leur labo (ou se sont fait brûler par l'Inquisition, qui n'aimait pas les explosions intempestives, ni les farfelus qui prétendaient devenir plus riches qu'elle) avant d'estimer y être arrivés.

- l'Oeuvre au blanc: plus valorisante. C'est le même bazar, mais pour l'âme. Du gâteau après l'Oeuvre au noir.

- l'Oeuvre au rouge, ou Grand Oeuvre: révélation des mystères de l'esprit et ... tatsan, avec l'Harmonie Universelle à portée de main, l'heureux alchimiste est en mesure de comprendre le monde entier (le pauvre...) et de changer n'importe quoi en n'importe quoi d'autre. Accessoirement il pourra vivre éternellement (mais You wants to live for eveeeeer, hein?), comme le rappelle un auteur de la Sphère-Monde dans _HP et la Pierre Philosophale_. D'où les phantasmes sur l'or et le plomb (et pourquoi pas plutôt changer le liquide vaisselle en liqueur de framboise?) (expression d'un phantasme personnel, je le confesse) (mais quiconque a déjà goûté ce nectar me comprendra...)

(et si vous en avez marre de mes explications fumo-framboisières, y a Wikipédia!)

Mr Pratchett ne nous a pas beaucoup parlé des Alchimistes du Disque-Monde (environ 12000 km de diamètre, porté par des éléphants et une tortue, et qui ne fonctionne pour autant pas beaucoup mieux que la Sphère-Monde - mais qui a un Bagage pour mettre un peu d'ordre). On sait seulement qu'ils sont (eux aussi) très doués pour faire sauter leur Guilde avec force effets pyrotechniques, et qu'ils savent changer le plomb en or. Tout porte à penser que, comme leurs homologues de la Sphère-Monde, ils doivent se farcir les 3 étapes, dont l'ingrate Oeuvre au Noir. D'où le délire ci-après.

-

Ami lecteur, si tu n'as rien compris à ce qui précède, on est deux (on se sent tout de suite moins seul, non?) ('non!' ? snif...). Bon courage quand même pour affronter ce qui suit!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre1**

**Au Commencement...**

-

**-.-.-.-.- **

Cogite, comme de coutume, cogitait. Avec quelques difficultés, il est vrai : les signes d'affolement produits par son instinct de survie l'empêchaient d'y voir clair dans son agitation neuronale, et le discours enthousiaste que continuait à lui adresser Ridculle n'était pas pour l'aider, ça non. Son désorganiseur d'adoption (encore une vacherie du Destin, ça) tibidibipa plaintivement dans sa poche, pour annoncer avec fatalisme :

« 11h15. Malchances de survie : une sur un million. Conseil du jour : vouez un culte ardent à la Dame ou prenez une bonne assurance-vie»

Cogite s'apprêtait à faire taire son PDA (Pocket Daimon Affligeant) d'un sain écrabouillement, lorsque la lumière explosa en couleurs incongrues : rose bonbon, jaune citron, écoeurant octarine, violet orangé et bleu-frousse. Le grand 'boum', quoi.

Et d'ailleurs...

_**BOUM.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Au Commencement...

Au commencement était le **BANG**. Les POUH (**P**enseurs **O**mniens de l'**U**niverselle **H**armonie) prétendaient avec une grande conviction (chevalet, brodequins et tenailles à l'appui si nécessaire : l'**H**armonie est une affaire sérieuse) qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un **BING** assourdi **(1)**. Enfin, dans tous les cas il y aurait eu un gros bruit, suivi de beaucoup de lumière et de magie : un feu d'artifice à la Olive-Oued quoi.

Il était prévu que cela se termine à peu près de la même façon, dans un gigantesque** SCHWOOOCK** – SCHLUUP – Humf- _kof – kof_ – **BING** **(2)**.

Mais rien n'excluait quelques explosions intermédiaires destinées à pimenter un peu la vie de l'univers. Et c'est vraisemblablement dans ce but que furent créés Ankh-Morpok, les Alchimistes et Mustrum Ridculle.

-

* * *

-

**Notes.**

**(1)** Et ils n'en disaient pas plus. Selon les textes sacrés, le dieu créateur avait un drôle d'accent et aurait pronocé l'explosion incorrectement (ce qui expliquerait en partie quelques détails incongrus de la Création : les éléphants proutopulsés du Contrepoids, l'anatomie du caporal Chicard Chique et l'existence du cerveau humain). D'après une version apocryphe, il mangeait en fait un caramel mou particulièrement collant.

**(2)** Aucun texte ne précisait si le Créateur s'était dépêtré de son caramel. Les POUH supposent donc quelques bruits préliminaires au BING quand il ouvrirait la bouche.


	2. Ce jour là

**Disclaimer:** Pratchett au pouvoir!! A quand la Déclaration des Droits (imprescriptibles) de l'orang-outan? A quand l'apprentissage obligatoire de la magie (ou du moins: du combat à coup de bourdons) dès le primaire? A quand la fin de mes délires? (non non, là, faut pas rêver :)

**Rappel:** qui n'est pas encore allé lire Pirates?...

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 2**

**Ce jour-là...**

-

S'il y avait un homme bien placé pour connaître le caractère explosif de l'existence, c'était bien le seigneur Veterini : le dirigeant d'une cité où cohabitent nains, trolls, mages, guildes ambitieuses et arrivistes de tout poil (toute plume et toute écaille aussi) est nécessairement un artificier averti, ou il ne tarde pas lui-même à fournir matière au prochain feu d'artifice allumé par ses ennemis (et, souvent, ses amis aussi). Ankh Morpokh étant un formidable creuset réunissant tous les ingrédients nécessaires (et largement suffisants) au grand BOUM (concret ou métaphorique), le Patricien s'attachait précautionneusement à canaliser cette énergie en inoffensives pétarades ou pétards mouillés. Nonobstant, mis à part une fausse apocalypse **(1)** et quelques idées brillantes de Léonardo da Quirm, la ville n'avait eu ces dernières années à s'émouvoir que des flatulences de dragons.

Mais ce jour-là... la poudre était bien sèche et l'étincelle toute proche. Le seigneur Veterini soupira, croisa les doigts et toisa avec fatalisme son interlocuteur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Répétez-moi donc cela.

- Chez les Alchimistes, monseigneur. Il a dit qu'il se rendait à leur guilde, demain. Pour le développement du FLASH, la **F**ormation de **L**iens entre **A**lchimistes et **S**orciers, **H**ey !

- _**H**ey _?

- Oui, il est très enthousiaste à ce sujet. »

Enthousiaste ?... Le Patricien se permit une seconde de panique (qui se manifesta, au grand effroi de son vis-à-vis, par un _vrai_ sourire) avant de reprendre.

« Donc notre Archichancelier, l'éminent Mustrum Ridculle, a décidé de se rendre à la Guilde des Alchimistes. Pour une coopération magique.

- Et le partage des expériences, ajouté obligeamment son informateur.

- Ahah, oui, le partage. En combien de morceaux ? ou de miettes, devrais-je dire ?

- ...

- Passons. Et selon vous, la section BETA, **B**oute-**E**n-**T**rain-**A**lchimistes, de nos pittoresques touilleurs de plomb a prévu, pour cette occasion inédite, une opération de vaste envergure.

- ...

- Bien bien bien. La ville ne peut qu'approuver de tels échanges, à la base du développement de notre pouvoir thaumique. Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi, monsieur... monsieur ?.. »

Cogite Stibon manqua s'étrangler de surprise, terreur anticipée et résignation suicidaire, un cocktail étonnant à défaut d'être détonnant, mais familier à tout mage doué de bon sens **(2)** . Il y avait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était là **(3)**, après tout ce n'était pas franchement son problème si Ridculle faisait sauter quelques kilomètres cubes du Disque-Monde : il n'avait qu'à s'éloigner suffisamment pour être hors de portée et se boucher les oreilles. Alors qu'en se rendant au Bureau Oblong, non seulement il se rappelait un bon (ou mauvais) souvenir du Patricien, mais en plus il y avait toutes les (mal)chances que ça tombe sur lui.

C'était du moins ce que laissait entendre le regard effroyablement bienveillant dont le gratifiait Veterini : ils étaient tous dans l'Ankh jusqu'au cou, et le Patricien comptait bien qu'une âme généreuse les en tire au plus vite. Le sourire du dirigeant suggérait même une médaille posthume pour le courageux volontaire.

« Donc, monsieur... Stibon, c'est bien cela ? (_le Patricien nota rapidement quelques mots – Au moins, la médaille serait gravée à son nom_) vous accompagnerez l'Archichancelier pour l'assister dans ses échanges avec les Alchimistes (_Cogite prit une délicate nuance vert pomme_). Je suis persuadé que vous parviendrez sans mal à modérer... l'enthousiasme de Mustrum Ridculle. N'est-ce pas ? »

Cogite ferma brièvement les yeux. Il y avait des navires en partance pour l'Aurient tous les jours, il pourrait toujours... il pourrait toujours échapper à la vigilance du Patricien ( ??), se cacher des Assassins qu'il ne manquerait pas d'envoyer à ses trousses, et gagner quelques jours de sursis avant une mort lente et douloureuse.

Cogite fit son choix et rouvrit les yeux.

« Oui oui. Au moins ce sera rapide. »

Si cette précision laissa le Patricien perplexe, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête distrait et baissa son regard au niveau du plancher, d'où provenait un bruit insolite. Le Bagage le toisait, impassible, tout en mâchouillant un bout de la robe de Cogite. Ils se fixèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur Veterini hausse un sourcil interrogatif. Le Coffre laissa échapper un claquement de couvercle mécontent et, finalement, se leva pour trottiner irasciblement vers la sortie en emportant une partie de la robe du mage **(4)**.

Cogite regarda sortir avec soulagement le meuble encombrant : une menace de mort – ou pire **(5)** – qui s'éloigne, c'est toujours agréable. Même si cela mettait sa pudeur en fâcheuse position **(6)**.

Le Patricien resta pensif quelques instants, puis s'adressa à Cogite :

« Décidément, vous êtes l'homme de la situation. »

Cogite, qui triturait nerveusement le bord de sa mini-jupe improvisée, se demanda comment il devait interpréter cette remarque. Il décida, fort sagement, de ne pas se vexer.

« Oui, Monseigneur ?

- Cet objet, ce...

- Bagage, Monseigneur.

- Il a l'air doté une solide détermination.

- Et d'une aussi solide dentition, Monseigneur. »

Un silence spectral s'abattit sur la pièce, où semblèrent un instant rôder les fantômes de plus ou moins tous les représentants des espèces vivantes animales **(7)** du Disque-Monde et de la Basse Fosse.

Veterini reprit :

« Hum, oui, c'est le problème. Mais je croyais qu'il n'était jamais loin d'un de vos... euh... collègues, un mage doué dans l'art délicat de la survie.

- Oui Monseigneur, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas venu : il fait ses valises.

- Hum ?

- En prévision de l'explosion. Celle à laquelle Votre Seigneurie m'a demandé de mourir euh d'assister. »

Cette dernière réflexion échappa à Cogite malgré lui : la perspective d'une mort très prochaine rend parfois téméraire, voire suicidaire. Le Seigneur Veterini ne releva pas l'impertinence **(8)**. Visiblement, son esprit était ailleurs, pourchassant quelque pensée utile. Cogite poussa un soupir de soulagement et se paya le luxe de plaindre, un instant, la pauvre pensée.

Le Patricien laissa ses doigts vagabonder dans un discret pianotage sur son bureau (_proie en vue_) qui accéléra en un implacable _allegro_ (_proie piégée_) pour finalement s'arrêter sur un mince sourire en point d'orgue (_idée attrapée, ligotée et prête à l'emploi_).

« Monsieur Stibon, il est du devoir de la cité d'assurer la sécurité de ses plus éminents citoyens.

- ... ?!, répondit Stibon, qui avait aidé plusieurs fois à sauver le monde et serait malgré tout aux premières loges le lendemain pour assister à son explosion, grâce aux bons soins du dirigeant de la dite cité.

- Il se peut que les événements de demain aient quelques conséquences néfastes...

- ... !!

- Nous allons donc veiller à ce que le mage Rincevent, qui a déjà sauvé le monde...

- ... _(moi aussi ! moi aussi !)_

- ... soit à l'abri...

- ... ! ... ! ... !

- ... au Palais.

- ... ?!

- Et cessez de m'interrompre, Mr Stibon, c'est assez désagréable. »

Cogite tenta de maîtriser l'agitation frénétique et par trop expressive qui animait ses sourcils, tout en laissant déferler sur lui une vague d'espoir. Rincevent. Le Patricien mettait dans le coup le seul mage capable d'attirer à lui tous les ennuis du monde et d'y survivre. Le Seigneur Veterini interrompit ces joyeuses cogitations :

« Je compte donc sur vous pour faire comprendre à Rincevent que, dans l'intérêt de tous, il est attendu au Palais dans moins de 2 heures. Sans son Bagage. »

Cogite hocha la tête à s'en décrocher oreilles, mâchoires et chapeau puis, sur un geste du Patricien, se leva, balbutia un « au revoir » peu conforme et se précipita vers la sortie.

« A propos, monsieur Stibon...

- ... ... ...

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, tout à l'heure. Je vous aurais demandé de « mourir euh d'assister » à une explosion ? »

Cogite se figea sur le seuil, les 3 mots glacés fichés entre les omoplates. Havelock Veterini le laissa mariner 8 secondes 32 centièmes, le temps moyen de passage de la panique raisonnable à l'effondrement total.

« J'ai dû mal entendre.

- Oui Monseigneur !

- Je n'enverrais jamais personne à la mort de cette façon.

- Non Monseigneur !

- Fût-ce un mage inutile.

- Non Monseigneur !

- Vous pouvez parti, Monsieur Stibon. »

Cogite prit ses jambes à son coup et entama une longue glissade non contrôlée sur le parquet conduisant à la sortie.

-

* * *

-

_**Je ne poste que les 2 premiers chapitres pour le moment; la suite arriver****a bientôt. **_

-_**  
**_

**  
Notes.**

**(1)** Voir Le Dernier Héros

**(2)** Soit, à peu près 2 sur le Disque-Monde.

**(3)** La réponse était en fait très simple : cette cochonnerie de Bagage l'y avait traîné par le bas de la robe avec force bruits de charnières.

**(4)** SCRRRRRRAHITCH, du boulot pour madame Panaris.

**(5)** Est-il nécessaire de rappeler que le Bagage, véritable omnivore, a déjà gobé force trolls, requins et bestioles de la Basse Fosse ? Tout ce beau monde doit être quelque peu à l'étroit dans son estomac, et peu enclin à accueillir un nouvel arrivant.

**(6)** Pour faire bref : avec des bas roses bordés de dentelle, Cogite aurait un grand succès dans certaines ruelles des Ombres.

**(7) **Et une innocente laitue : le dernier monstre qui poursuivait Rincevent entamait un apéritif végétarien.

**(8)** En fonction du contexte, tout devient rapidement une impertinence. Plus particulièrement dans le Bureau Oblong. Et surtout sous le regard perçant du maître des lieux.


	3. Les motivations d'un grand homme

**Disclaimer:** Veterini (propriété intellectuelle de Mr Pratchett) au pouvoir!!!!

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 3**

**Les motivations d'un grand homme.**

-**  
**

Veterini observait, impassible, la fuite du mage le long du couloir ; il ne bougea pas lorsque Tambourinoeud sortit discrètement du coin sombre où il se tenait. Le premier secrétaire du Patricien toussota.

« Une excellente idée, si je puis me permettre, Monseigneur.

- Je sais, Tambourinoeud, je sais.

- Mais, hum, ... »

Cogite venait de tourner à l'angle en dérapant ; le Seigneur Veterini posa enfin son regard sur son interlocuteur.

« Oui ?

- Je comprends mal la nécessité de vos dernières remarques à Mr Stibon. »

Le Patricien lui adressa un mince sourire.

« Tambourinoeud, demain soir la cité sera peut-être, dans le meilleur des cas, en cendres. Pourquoi se priver du spectacle d'un mage court-vêtu gambadant sur nos parquets cirés ? »

Le premier secrétaire se tourna immédiatement vers la porte ouverte, mais de Cogite il ne restait trace, à part un courant d'air.

« Trop tard mon cher, trop tard. Il faut savoir susciter et saisir l'Instant. »

Et c'est un Tambourinoeud assez dépité qui sortit du Bureau Oblong, laissant les mains fines du Patricien composer doucement (_adagio pianissimo, ma ostinato_) un thème au mille et une variations : «Comment éviter la fin du monde.»

-

* * *

-

_**Je n'avais pas précisé: les chapitres sont de taille très irrégulière. Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est la Narration qui décide :)  
**_

_**(et aussi le nombre de notes de bas de page, trop important pour un OS) **_

**_(je pense que vous auriez craqué à la note 24) (enfin, moi, j'aurais craqué )_**


	4. Instinct et survie

**Disclaimer:** tout est à Pratchett, sauf les chaussettes (ma contribution personnelle).

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 4**

**Instinct et survie**

-.-.-.-

-

Rincevent s'activait fébrilement. Son Bagage avait disparu, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche : ses quelques kilos de chaussettes refusaient toujours de rentrer dans une petite valise en peau de dragon. Ou plutôt, la valise refusait de laisser entrer toutes les paires que le ma_j_e lui présentait. Rincevent soupçonnait le fermoir et la poignée d'être en poirier savant : l'objet n'était pas assez magique pour être pratique, mais suffisamment pour être emmerdant **(1)** et prendre l'air suprêmement méprisant caractéristique du poirier savant en recrachant chaussette sur chaussette.

Le professionnel de la survie envisagea un moment de partir sans bagages ni Bagage, la situation devenait trop urgente. Il avait surpris une conversation entre Ridculle et Stibon, d'où il ressortait plus ou moins que la fin du monde (ou du moins : d'une bonne partie du monde autour d'Ankh Morpokh) était pour demain. Vu ce que Ridculle était capable de faire avec une balle de golf et un peu de concentration, il préférait être très très loin lorsque l'Archichancelier appliquerait ses talents et sa bonne volonté à l'alchimie **(2)**.

Cette fois, les dents acérées et le caractère belliqueux de son compagnon de bois ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. De toute façon, le Bagage était de sortie. Il avait d'abord entraîné Cogite Stibon à sa suite, pour revenir seul avec une partie de la robe du mage (qu'il était allé recracher dans le panier de linge à repriser de madame Panaris) et ensuite repartir, visiblement courroucé, en direction de la Guilde des Alchimistes. Ces derniers construisant les murs et les portes les plus solides du monde, il y avait peu de chances qu'il dérange quoi que ce soit.

Rincevent se résigna donc : les poches bourrées de chaussettes, le chapeau bien planté sur la tête, les robes légèrement retroussées pour une meilleure foulée, il s'apprêta à piquer un sprint **(3)** jusqu'au port.

Il prit son élan, se précipita par la porte ouverte et culbuta Cogite Stibon qui arrivait dans sa chambre.

Le mage et le ma_j_e se dépétrèrent tant bien que mal, marmonnèrent quelques excuses et se relevèrent en se marchant mutuellement sur les pieds. Stibon passa immédiatement à l'attaque.

« Rincevent ! Vous tombez bien, je voulais...

- Inutile. Je ne suis plus là. »

Cogite le retint tout juste avant qu'il ne se carapate. Rincevent se débattait comme un beau diable.

« Si si si. En tout cas, le Patricien veut vous voir. »

Rincevent s'immobilisa subitement et se retourna :

« Raison de plus pour suivre mon instinct et courir. Très vite.

- Mais où ?

- Jusqu'au premier vaisseau en partance pour l'Aurient. »

Stibon secoua la tête tristement.

« Vous oubliez un petit détail... le chemin qui mène au port passe devant l'ancienne Guilde des Ecorcheurs _(Rincevent frémit)_, la confrérie des Bourreaux Consciencieux _(Rincevent blêmit)_ et la Guilde des Assassins _(Rincevent verdit)_. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer, après tout on dit souvent que Veterini n'a aucun pouvoir sur les Guildes _(Rincevent commença à tourner de l'œil)_. »

Stibon considéra son vis-à-vis avec un semblant de pitié.

« Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais. »

Le ma_j_e approuva silencieusement et partit en traînant savates et chaussettes (ces dernières pendaient pitoyablement de sa poche déchirée).

-

* * *

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Ce qui est le cas de beaucoup d'objets magiques sur le Disque-Monde. Et d'objets électriques sur la Sphère-Monde (comme : les ordinateurs, les photocopieuses, etc.)

**(2)** Ridculle est le genre d'homme qui, devant un gros interrupteur rond et rouge indiquant « cataclysme », appuierait pour :

- savoir quel cataclysme se déclencherait (il y en a une telle variété, après tout !)

- vérifier si par hasard ce ne serait pas en fait un allume-cirage, ce qui est d'une implacable logique ridcullienne : un allume-cigare est plus utile à l'humanité qu'un cataclysme, il est donc plus probable qu'on ait fabriqué le premier ; le reste, c'est sans doute une erreur d'étiquetage et voilà tout et appuyons et boum.

**(3)** En toute circonstance, Rincevent préfère courir : les ennuis arrivent souvent par derrière, et toujours à l'improviste. D'ailleurs...


	5. L'Oeuvre au noir

**Disclaimer:** in Veterini (and Pratchett) we trust... (don't you?) (en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si le Patricien nous laissait le choix...)

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 5**

**L'œuvre au Noir**

-.-.-.-

-

Havelock Veterini soupira : la nuit tombait, la dernière peut-être, et son visiteur n'arrivait toujours pas. Son projet comportait, comme à l'accoutumée, une certaine part d'imprévu. Son esprit n'avait pas tiré pour l'occasion une magnifique symphonie de ruse et de psychologie comme dans l'affaire du Klatch **(1)**, tout juste un vague thème dont les développements, pour une fois, lui échapperaient complètement. Mais les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

Il venait de consulter quelques ouvrages d'Alchimie. D'après les explications de Stibon, les Alchimistes comptaient réaliser avec Ridculle le Grand Œuvre, qui permet de changer le plomb en or, en omettant, fait inédit, l'Oeuvre au Noir normalement indispensable pour assurer la stabilité de l'opération. La magie de l'Archichancelier devait suppléer à ce manque. C'était surtout un manque de cervelle qui pouvait amener à confier une telle tâche à un mage...

Un bruit de pas retentit dans les couloirs du Palais. Havelock Veterini se redressa : finalement, il venait.

Le nouvel arrivant entra avec fracas dans le Bureau Oblong, manifestement fort mécontent. Le Patricien sourit, son vis-à-vis aussi (du moins, il lui sembla).

« Bienvenue, monsieur... euh... Bagage ? »

Le Bagage acheva de dévoiler son impressionnante dentition et se ramassa sur ses petits pieds, comme pour mieux sauter au cou (ou à la gorge) de son interlocuteur. Le regard du Patricien se durcit.

« Pas de ça. Il n'en résulterait rien de bon : ni pour nous, ni pour Rincevent. »

Le Bagage émit un grincement atroce (visiblement, il s'était froissé une charnière en défonçant la porte du Bureau) et s'immobilisa dans sa posture d'attaque.

« Le mage est en sûreté, il le restera jusqu'à la fin des opérations si tout se passe bien. Il va de soi qu'une collaboration active de votre part serait... souhaitable. »

Nouveau grincement.

« Sans quoi, il connaîtra le même sort que le reste de la ville, et sans doute du monde. »

Dents étincelant au clair de lune.

« Dans le meilleur des cas. D'ici-là, bien des désagréments peuvent survenir. »

Le Bagage perdit un peu de son assurance ; il n'était pas le premier à trouver le sourire de Veterini terriblement évocateur, surtout accompagné d'un certain mouvement de main. Il rétracta finalement ses pieds et s'assit lourdement sur le parquet. De toute évidence, il n'effrayait pas l'homme en noir. Ce dernier, silhouette obscure découpée sur la lune montante, le fixait calmement. Le Bagage resta de bois et attendit.

Le Patricien lui exposa alors son projet.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Après la sortie (irritée, comme il se doit : le Bagage a une réputation à tenir) de son curieux visiteur, Havelock Veterini s'assit avec soulagement : des années de pratique d'intimidation et d'impassibilité ne sont guère utiles pour rester de marbre face à un tas de planches anthropophage et quasiment invincible.

Il se tourna vers la zone la plus obscure du Bureau et appela :

« Tambourinoeud, trouvez pour demain de l'huile pour graisser les charnières. Il vaut mieux ménager un pareil allié. »

Pas de mouvement. Un marmonnement gêné lui répondit, mais pas de la bonne direction. Le Patricien se tourna légèrement. Son secrétaire descendait tant bien que mal de l'armoire où il avait dû se réfugier lors de l'entrée fracassante du Bagage. Veterini cilla rapidement, fixa un moment Tambourinoeud rouge de confusion, considéra un instant la possibilité de s'amuser un peu à ses dépends et finalement renonça. Il congédia d'un geste las son secrétaire, qui sortit en trébuchant sur les restes de la porte.

Havelock Veterini feuilleta machinalement le _De Alchimiae Arte_ sur son bureau. Le Grand Œuvre... Ils voulaient tous la même chose, en définitive : l'or, la gloire, la réussite, sans se salir les mains ou transpirer un peu. Mais sans l'Oeuvre au Noir tant méprisé, pas de succès.

Lord Veterini sourit dans la nuit : il avait toujours trouvé que le noir était une belle couleur. Qui lui seyait à merveille.

-

* * *

-

**_Ve-te-ri-ni! Ve-te-ri-ni! Ve-te-ri-ni! Ve-te-ri-ni! (hum, pardon, j'arrête)_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes**.

**(1)** Cf _Va-t-en-guerre._


	6. L'Oeuvre au Blanc et au gros rouge

**Disclaimer: **y a des trucs à Mr Pratchett, d'autres qui, vu leur universalité, appartiennent au patrimoine de l'humanité. Je vous laisse deviner qu'est-ce qui est à qui. (et les neurones qui ont mélangé les 2, ce sont les miens même s'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter... )

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 6  
**

**L'Oeuvre au Blanc et au gros rouge.**

-.-.-.-

-

« Zi zi zi, z'est ze qu'ils ont dit. Pas d'Oeuvre au Noir, z'est trop vitrial. Tivrial. Commun, quoi. On se prépare directement à l'œuvre au Rouge. »

Cogite Stibon, qui se remettait tout juste de son entretien avec le Patricien, regardait avec consternation l'ensemble des mages de l'U.I. passablement bourrés. Ridculle poursuivait son petit raisonnement, dont tout le monde se fichait au demeurant.

« L'œuvre au Rouge, k' z'ont dit. Progrezzivement. Pour zéparer l'ezzzzprit et le corps. »

Cogite considéra les dizaines de tonneaux qui encombraient la salle, tentant de faire abstraction du Doyen lancé dans une démonstration pour le moins folklorique de danse du ventre klatchienne.

« Effectivement, c'est réussi : tout le monde semble avoir perdu l'esprit, ici.

- Oooohhh, on y est allé douzzzement. D'abord du rosé, ensuite du rouge. Faut zuivre les règles. »

Cogite se demanda combien il avait fallu de décalitres de rouge obtenir ce grand œuvre : une montagne comme Ridculle plus soûl qu'un Oh-Bon-Dieu **(1)**. L'Econome interrompit ses pensées :

« Si je puis me permettre, outre que nous n'avons pas à nous mêler d'Alchimie, ce procédé me semble quelque peu désorganisé. D'autant que vous avez oublié, entre l'œuvre au Noir et l'œuvre au Rouge, l'œuvre au Blanc.

- Egonome, z'avez le vin trizte. T'sez-vous. »

Puis Ridculle se tut à son tour un moment, pensif (dans la mesure où il était encore capable de penser). Cogite nota dérisoirement que le vin réussissait mieux à l'Econome que les pilules de grenouilles séchées, et prit 3 secondes pour maudire avec ferveur les dieux qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que d'organiser de telles catastrophes **(2)**.

Ridculle reprit :

« L'Egonome est un gon, mais il a raison. Faut préparer l'œuvre au Blanc. J' vais voir aux cuisines z'il leur reste de ze petit blanc sec de Lancre. »

L'Archichancelier se mit en marche en chancelant. Cogite le regarda tituber, désespéré.

« Ramenez-moi en une dame-jeanne ! »

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le commissaire Vimaire mit toute son application à bailler le plus ostensiblement possible.

« Et vous m'avez fait venir à 5h du matin pour ça ? »

Le Seigneur Veterini, qui connaissait (et appréciait) l'heure tout autant que le commissaire en sachant de surcroît ce qui les attendait d'ici la fin de la journée, lui lança un regard noir.

« Il me semblait que vous apparteniez au Guet de nuit, monsieur le _duc_. »

Vimaire grimaça et ravala en partie sa mauvaise humeur : il y avait longtemps que le Patricien ne lui donnait plus ce titre ridicule, il devait être assez agacé. Et Veterini ne l'était jamais sans de très sérieuses raisons.

« Bien. Si j'ai tout compris, un agent du Guet compétent doit se rendre demain – ce matin, en fait – à la Guilde des Alchimistes à 11h05 précises et demander à faire séance tenante le Contrôle des Portes**(3)**.

- Exactement.

- Sachant que le Guet n'a plus effectué cette opération depuis environ 150 ans.

- Il est quelquefois bon de se souvenir des vieilles traditions.

- Et vous avez... _suggéré_ que le Caporal Chique s'en charge.

- Hum hum. »

Vimaire observa rapidement le bureau de Veterini. Une feuille avec quelques notes griffonnées au sujet d'un certain Stibon. Un manuel d'alchimie que tapotait _nerveusement_ la main du Patricien. Minute : Stibon, c'était un mage, non ?

Mage. Alchimie. Non.

Vimaire blêmit et regarda le Patricien. Ce dernier hocha silencieusement la tête. Le commissaire respira un bon coup.

« Pensez-vous que le caporal Chique suffira, monsieur ?

- Non commissaire, je ne le _pense_ pas, je le sais. Ce sera tout. »

Veterini se leva, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretien. Vimaire l'imita et sortit sans un mot, presque aussi énervé que le Bagage quelques heures auparavant. Il détestait que Veterini le laisse pédaler dans la purée d'Ankh sans lui dire comment s'en tirer. Il détestait que Veterini se serve du Guet sans explication. Et il détestait Veterini tout court.

Mais s'il avait bien compris, dans peu de temps ses haines seraient plus que secondaires : un mage chez les alchimistes... Il préférait encore affronter une horde de dragons atteints de gastro-entérite.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le Patricien, de son bureau, regarda le commissaire s'éloigner. Toutes les pièces étaient en place, le reste ne dépendait plus de lui. Le ciel blanchissait côté Bord, il se teinterait bientôt de rouge : le jour était en marche, pas de repos pour les esprits veillant sur Ankh-Morpork.

-.-.-.-

-

* * *

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Cf _Le Père Porcher_.

**(2)** Comme si la fin du monde ne suffisait pas. Lorsqu'il a plus de 3 neurones en mesure de se mettre d'accord, l'Econome devient très regardant sur les dépenses du Centre d'Energie Thaumique. Cogite le préfère sans doute dans la lune.

**(3)** En raison d'une certaine perméabilité entre la réalité du Disque-Monde et d'autres réalités beaucoup moins plaisantes (et mieux pourvues en monstres voraces), un des premiers Patriciens (Scapula le Rigolard, sans doute) promulgua une loi chargeant le Guet de s'assurer que toute porte ouvrait bien sur la bonne réalité. Pas sur un couloir humide curieusement tapissé de dents. Mais les agents du Guet de l'époque, forts zélés, s'intéressaient davantage aux portes des coffres-forts qu'aux ouvertures interdimensionnelles.  
A la demande insistante du peuple, le patricien suivant (Scapula étant indisponible pour cause de décès : le peuple a parfois une façon... insistante d'insister) renonça à l'application de cet impôt portier (il se rattrapa par des impôts tout court, avant de dégager à son tour grâce à l'_insistance_ d'un Assassin).


	7. L'Oeuvre au Noir à l'UI

**Disclaimer**: vive Pratchett et les accessoires de voyage en bois aux dents pointues, qui sont hélas son exclusive propriété (j'en veux uuuuuuun !).

**Rappel _(pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus du Guet des Orfèvres)_**: le café klatchien, à peu près aussi liquide que l'Ankh (il vaut mieux avoir une cuillère très solide pour touiller), a de singulières propriétés. Il fait voir la réalité telle qu'elle est, l'idéal pour en finir rapidement avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Mais mais mais si le malheureux buveur en prend trop, il verra _vraiment _le monde dans toute sa... euh... splendeur (??) et risque fort d'en être traumatisé (certains préfèrent devenir fous). D'où la nécessité de bien doser le tout et, si besoin, de rééquilibrer le mélange avec quelques gorgées d'alcool.

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 7**

**L'Oeuvre au Noir à l'U.I.**

-.-.-.-.-

-

Cogite se massait les tempes avec précaution. Le café klatchien était d'une efficacité redoutable dès qu'il s'agissait de dessoûler. A tel point que la seule perspective d'en avaler avait dégrisé l'Econome sur-le-champ: il s'était assis, pleurnichant que cela lui rappelait les macarons au café que le Major de Promo lui avait piqués la veille. En l'entendant, Cogite se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas pris trop de café, avant de se souvenir que l'Econome était l'Econome, l'U.I. était l'U.I., et le vol de macaron en passe de devenir une discipline olympique dont le Major de Promo serait médaillé d'or.

Cogite considéra alors que:

- 1erement le monde était un foutu bordel rempli d'injustices et de trucs très moches et très méchants à côté desquels un Bagage et un Veterini faisaient figures d'angelots souriants,  
- 2ement on comptait sur lui pour empêcher le sus-dit monde de sauter, quitte à ce que lui-même se retrouve en pièces détachées,  
- 3emement ... il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était sans doute un machin vachement déprimant.

C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause qu'il se mit à sangloter pitoyablement.

Vautré à côté, Ridculle considérait d'un regard morne le fond de sa tasse, où semblait se noyer le plus noir des spleens **(1)**. Il finit par marmonner:

« Ben vous devriez être heureux, Stibon: la v'là, votre Oeuvre au Noir... »

Avant d'accompagner son collègue dans sa crise d'auto-apitoiement.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le Bagage était passablement mécontent. Les portes de la Guilde des Alchimistes lui avaient résisté, un gars pire que lui retenait Rincevent en otage et le plan du Patricien lui semblait plus bancal qu'une table à deux pieds. Il avait bien pensé à régler l'affaire en se faisant un festin de tous les mages de la ville, mais outre qu'il y gagnerait sans aucun doute une indigestion (malgré l'immense capacité de son estomac), il y avait peu de chances pour que les Alchimistes renoncent à leur expérience : cette dernière avait demandé quelques préparations _minutieuses_, et on peut toujours compter sur un alchimiste pour tout faire sauter, avec ou sans magie.

Il avait donc intérêt à être à l'heure au rendez-vous prévu à 11h05. D'ici-là, il avait largement le temps d'assouvir une petite vengeance mesquine contre l'homme qui avait livré Rincevent.

Il entra dans l'U.I. d'un bon pas, se faufila entre les barriques vides et les barriques pleines (celles vêtues de robes et de chapeaux, qui ronflaient allègrement) et arriva enfin dans les cuisines, où il trouva un trio de sorciers larmoyants. Il reconnut l'Homme aux Macarons et le Chef des Cinglés, mais ce n'était pas après eux qu'il en avait. Il se tourna donc vers le binoclard qui se mouchait bruyamment dans un torchon. Il poussa vers lui un flacon de liqueur: il tenait à ce que le sorcier soit pleinement conscient de ce qui lui arriverait. Cogite regarda la bouteille d'un œil éteint et la porta machinalement à ses lèvres. Au bout de 3 gorgées, il sembla quelque peu remis et assez surpris du duo de Pleureurs que continuaient à constituer l'Econome et l'Archichancelier. Il utilisa le reste d'alcool pour décaféiner ce dernier.

Ridculle finit par reprendre pied, visiblement un peu étonné d'être en train de se moucher dans la robe de l'Econome. Il toussota, jeta un regard noir à la cafetière (qui le lui rendit bien) et se leva.

« Et bien, Stibon, pour une fois vous avez su vous rendre utile. Il est déjà 10h30, nous avons juste le temps de nous préparer. Dépêchons ! »

Cogite, fataliste, s'apprêtait à suivre l'Archichancelier hors des cuisines, lorsqu'il trouva 2 rangées de dents impeccablement alignées sur son passage : a priori, le Bagage était au courant pour Rincevent. Il haussa les épaules : après tout, ça ou l'explosion...

Le Bagage ouvrit grand le couvercle. Cogite se raidit, dans l'attente. Et le coffre expectora avec force crachouillis (qui vinrent marbrer la robe du sorcier) un objet Noir. Cogite le regarda, les yeux ronds. Il attendit prudemment. Le Bagage fit un mouvement sans équivoque : il était dans l'intérêt immédiat de Cogite de ramasser le Truc. Quand il vit ce qu'il tenait, il hoqueta et jeta un regard affolé à son tortionnaire.

« Non...  
- ...  
- C'est du sadisme pur !  
- ...  
- Ca ne te suffit pas de savoir qu'on va tous sauter!! »

Visiblement, non : le Bagage semblait avoir appris 2 ou 3 bricoles au contact de Veterini.

De rage impuissante, Cogite serra les poings. Un couinement plaintif jaillit de l'Affreux Objet Noir :

« Tibidibidip. Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau Désorganiseur, merci de ne pas m'étrangler. »

Le Bagage sourit de toutes ses dents et tourna les talons. **(2)**

-

* * *

-

**Notes:**

**(1)** Sur le Disque-Monde, un poète (Laidelalaire) a écrit, sous l'influence pernicieuse du café klatchien, de sombre délires devenus célèbres. Rien avoir bien entendu avec un certain Baudelaire opiomane de la Sphère-Monde. Ridculle fait ici allusion à un poème en particulier. Les notes de bas de page de cette histoire devenant tragiquement longues, je ne le mets pas ici; vous pourrez le trouver dans "**Disque-Monde in fabula**" (sur mon profil), chapitre 7: "Confessions d'un buveur de café".

**(2)** Et toi, tatillon lecteur, tu te dis que humf, c'est bien pratique, un Désorganiseur qui déboule de nulle part. Mais souviens-toi de Sam Vimaire qui, dans _Va-t-en-guerre_, jetait le sien à la mer en pâture aux requins. Et souviens-toi du Bagage qui grignote du squale au p'tit déj' dans _Les Tribulations d'un mage en Aurient_. Et voilà! L'auteur n'y est pour rien, c'est juste la faute au Destin. Et, éventuellement, à la Narration, une dame fantasque.


	8. Au pied du mur

**Disclaimer :** merci à Mr Pratchett, ainsi qu'à Mr Lovecraft à qui j'ai emprunté un fort joli nom.

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre8 **

**Au pied du mur**

-.-.-.-.-

-

Le caporal Chicque se rongeait nerveusement les extrémités digitales - nommées, chez le commun des mortels, _ongles_. Mais, s'il était mortel (du moins, il le supposait : il ne souhaitait pas vérifier), Cecil Wormsbourg Saint-Jean Chicque n'avait rien de _commun_, du moins pas son anatomie (suite à un problème de caramel mou, voir chapitre 1). Il n'avait toutefois pas le loisir de se pencher sur le vaste mystère que constituait l'ingratitude de Mère Nature dans l'attribution des caractéristiques physiques : il avait bien d'autres soucis sur les appendices dorsaux (les bras, quoi !).

Tout d'abord, le commissaire Vimaire avait fait appel à lui pour une mission de jour en solo. Il n'aurait donc ni recoin obscur ni compagnon d'infortune derrière lequel se cacher en cas de pépin : il était privé de ses principaux auxiliaires, la nuit et la vaste envergure de Fred Colon.

Mais visiblement, son malheur n'était pas assez grand comme ça : Vimaire l'envoyait faire un Contrôle des Portes sur le portail d'entrée de la Guilde des Alchimistes. A ce stade-là de l'entretien, Chicard avait blêmi.

« Commissaire...

- Oui, caporal ?

- Je sais bien que j'ai encore piqué du sucre en poudre à la cantine...

- ..._ (visage impénétrable du descendant de Face de Marbre) _

- ... Mais cette fois je ne l'ai pas remplacé par du plâtre, juste de la farine !

- ...

- Et j'ai moins pioché que d'habitude dans la cagnotte-achat-café, juste 30 sous.

- ...

- Je mérite pas ça ! Pas le contrôle des Portes ! Carotte a lu dans les annales du guet que plein de gens ont juste eu le temps de voir un éclat de dents et de sentir un souffle fétide avant de disparaître définitivement...

- Des dents ? Et comment le sait-on, s'ils ont disparu ? **(1) **Chicard, vous effectuerez ce foutu contrôle à 11h05. Et de retour, vous me ferez le plaisir de ramener avec vous une boîte de sucre et pour 30 sous de café.

- Mais les dents ?

- Vous pouvez toujours vous munir de tenailles.

- Et l'haleine fétide ??

- Armez-vous donc de pastilles à la menthe et d'un lance-pierres...

- Et si un Truc veut me bouffer ???

- Arrêtez-le pour tentative d'ingestion d'agent du Guet. Quoi que, dans votre cas, pareille mésaventure paraisse inconcevable : si votre Truc a un minimum de cerveau et d'hygiène alimentaire, il s'abstiendra de porter la dent contre vous.»

Chicard s'était tu, atterré : l'argument était imparable. Et, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, le Commissaire avait ajouté d'un air bourru qu'il en allait de la survie du monde.

Ce matin-là, à 11h, le caporal s'attendait donc à rencontrer le Cthulhu en chair putréfiée et en os (et tentacules, et... caetera, ça vaut mieux pour que vous fassiez de jolis rêves rose bonbon ce soir). Sans compter que ses derniers mots seraient sans doute « Au nom de l'ordonnance 421 C3, je vous ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte. » Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus glorieux, comme « Argh, Fred, venge-moi ! » ou « Crève, bestiole ! », mais cela ne figurait pas dans les paroles règlementaires à prononcer. **(2)**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la rue des Ignifugés où se trouvait la Guilde, un silence inhabituel à Ankh Morpokh l'accueillit : personne n'aimait traîner dans les mêmes parages que des types capables d'envoyer une théière sur orbite en voulant simplement préparer un petit five o'clock. Chicard remarqua juste un vieux coffre en poirier avachi contre le mur de la Guilde. Et la grille. Elle avait un air cruel de fort mauvais augure; Chicard lui trouvait même les ferronneries ricanantes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les créatures de la Basse-Fosse aient une bonne vue et un minimum de bon sens gastronomique: c'était sa seule chance d'en réchapper.

11h02. Il fallait y aller. Il fallait. Il fallait... faire 3 pas en arrière et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais dès son premier mouvement de retraite, Chicard buta contre un coffre qui se tenait juste derrière lui et s'étala sur le pavé. Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, d'autant que l'autre coffre contre le mur avait disparu. Sans parler de l'éclat impitoyable des charnières et des curieuses échardes en bordure du couvercle, qui présentaient quelques similitudes mordantes avec des canines aiguisées. Chicard se souvint alors d'étranges rumeurs qui couraient depuis un certain temps sur un Bagage anthropophage. Ca ou le Cthulhu... Il se releva avec fatalisme. L'autre ne bougea pas.

11h03. Il actionna le mécanisme de sonnerie près de la grille. Une série d'explosions retentit dans le bâtiment et un Alchimiste nimbé de flammèches jaunes et vertes arriva en courant, se jeta dans la mare qui jouxtait l'enceinte intérieure et se présenta enfin, dégoulinant et auréolé de fumerolles, devant le caporal. Après avoir grommelé au sujet d'un système d'interphone défectueux, il s'adressa enfin à lui à travers la grille:

« C' que vous voulez ? On a une expérience importante en cours, pas de temps à perdre !

- Caporal Chicque, pour le Contrôle de Portes. Au nom de l'ordonnance 421 C3, je vous ordonne d'ouvrir cette grille ! »

L'Alchimiste verdit. Il s'éloigna brusquement des barreaux auxquels il lança un regard méfiant. Il lui avait bien semblé que cette nouvelle grille avait un air pas net. Celle qui avait sauté la semaine dernière avec l'ancienne mare lors des expériences de feu grégeois sur les grenouilles n'était pas bien solide, mais au moins elle s'ouvrait juste sur la Guilde. Tandis que celle-ci, avec ses serrures bien lustrées, _trop_ bien lustrées, et ses fichues protections magiques... **(3) **Sans compter qu'ils avaient déjà subi l'attaque d'un monstre étrange déguisé en coffre, pendant la nuit.

« Bon, vous z'ouvrez ou je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec le Truc ? »

L'Alchimiste frémit et sortit lentement ses clefs. La grille ne broncha pas. Il fit précautionneusement jouer toutes les serrures, manqua s'évanouir lorsque l'une d'elle couina et finalement en vint à bout. Il regarda Chicque :

« Si vous avez un problème, criez 'Argh' assez fort, on comprendra. Bonne chance ! »

Il tourna les talons et laissa le caporal seul.

Chicard se tourna alors vers le coffre, qu'il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps : ce dernier avait avancé et attendait à nouveau juste derrière lui.

« Hum, tu sais, je vais l'ouvrir, cette grille.

- ...

- D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de partir, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait en sortir.

- ... » _(une canine supplémentaire surgit)_

Le visage de Chicard refléta sa profonde indignation :

« Moi ? M'enfuir dès que tu ne serais plus là ? On voit bien que tu ne me connais pas ! »**(4)**

Cette fois, le Bagage ne dissimula pas un sourire ironique. Face à un tel déploiement de dents, Chicard recula et butta contre la grille, qui s'ouvrit. Il roula sur lui-même, pour échapper au fatal claquement de mâchoires qui aurait rendu son épouse veuve s'il avait été marié, et il vit... la même chose qu'à travers les barreaux. Un imposant bâtiment fissuré bien que récent, une mare vert fluo où coassaient quelques batraciens rescapés aux yeux mauves et à la peau orange, et un jardin partiellement calciné. Avant qu'il puisse comprendre qu'il était toujours en vie, un troupeau de buffles (au moins) lui passa sur le dos. Lorsqu'il put enfin se relever, le coffre de la rue avait disparu et de minuscules marques de pieds décoraient l'allée de sable menant au porche.

Le caporal Chicque estima qu'il avait eu son content d'émotions pour l'année, il ne s'attarda donc pas et laissa les Alchimistes se débrouiller avec le Bagage. Le commissaire l'avait envoyé ici pour un monstre à dents d'une autre dimension, pas de ce monde-ci. Et s'ils avaient un _problème_, ils pourraient toujours crier « Argh »…

-.-.-.-.-

-

* * *

-

_**J'avoue que je viens de griller inconsidérément ma dernière cartouche: les chapitres suivants ne sont pas encore écrits. Ca bloque un peu (un problème avec des objets qui ne veulent pas se laisser décrire: ils sont trop immobiles. Je préfère les trucs qui gambadent partout, façon coffres en bois anthropophages ou cure-dents kamikazes). Mais ça devrait reprendre rapidement!**_

-

**Notes : **

**(1)** Effectivement, sous le patriarcat de Scapula le Rigolard, les Annales du Guet abondent en témoignages paradoxaux de gardes dévorés laissant toutefois un récit très précis. Surtout ceux chargés de contrôler les portes des caciques et autres rupins de la ville. Hasard, sans doute. D'autant que l'or présent dans les maisons se volatilisait lui aussi, sans doute victime d'un monstre interdimensionnel qui, non content d'être militophage, était surtout impitoyablement auriphage.

**(2)** L'addenda b5 à l'ordonnance 122 A sur la liberté d'expression des agents du Guet leur autorise toutefois « Argh » si les circonstances les empêchent d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur phrase.

**(3)** Tout le monde sait que les concentrations magiques attirent toutes sortes de bébêtes (et d'elfes jaloux) des mondes parallèles. Curieusement, jamais de belles jeunes filles ou de sages penseurs en mesure de répandre la Paix sur le monde. Hasard, sans doute (ou encore un coup de la Narration...)

**(4)** Effectivement, quiconque connaissant Chicard saurait qu'il attendrait d'abord 2 minutes 30, pour être certain du départ du Bagage.


	9. Grand Oeuvre et petits pieds

**Disclaime**r: tout est à Pratchett, du Désorganiseur au Bagage.

**Conseil de lecture:** Ami lecteur, va faire un tour sur le **Bric à drabbles **de **Taraxacum**, ils sont tous excellents, et à partir du 13e le Disque-Monde s'invite à Poudlard avec un à propos remarquable...

(C'est d'ailleurs le **Cours d'alchimie pour débutants** qui m'a rappelé que j'avais un beau retard pour cette fic...)**  
**

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 9**

-

**Grand Œuvre et petits pieds**

-.-.-.-.-

-

Une étrange sérénité régnait sur les lieux. La Guilde des Alchimistes était une des plus anciennes institutions de la ville, tout comme l'Université Invisible, et Cogite s'attendait naturellement à y retrouver l'agitation fébrile et le brin (pour ne pas dire le bouquet entier) de folie qui animaient nécessairement les expériences des mages. Ayant entendu plus d'une fois l'explosion tri-annuelle de la Guilde, il pensait voir des Alchimistes caparaçonnés jusqu'au chapeau et passablement inquiets, des murs blindés et des objets affolés.

Les objets justement. Ils restaient strictement immobiles.

En l'accueillant avec Ridculle, le Supralchimiste leur avait demandé de se soumettre à une déthaumisation en règle : l'alchimie pouvait être déstabilisée par un surcroît imprévu de magie, pas question qu'ils en laissent entrer une seule particule avant le début de l'expérience. Pas de magie dans le bâtiment : voilà pourquoi tables, chaises, creusets et alambics n'avaient pas fui dès l'annonce de l'arrivée de Ridculle ! Si on ne pouvait plus se fier à l'instinct de conservation des Choses, où allait-on ? **(1)**

« Mais Mr Stibon peut garder son Désorganiseur, la magie de ces démons est imperceptible. »

C'était bien sa chance, ça !

Il s'installa donc, la mort dans l'âme (en attendant d'être une âme morte, hahaha), sur une chaise dont il savait qu'hélas elle ne prendrait pas ses jambes à ses accoudoirs si l'expérience menaçait de mal tourner. QUAND l'expérience tournerait mal.

Ridculle discutait gaiement avec son homologue alchimiste, bousculant les éprouvettes, touillant les potions sans permission et demandant à goûter tous les mélanges verts qui se présentaient. Bien que visiblement décontenancés, les assistants alchimistes n'en perdaient pas pour autant leur grave maintien et Cogite admira leur célérité à devancer les gaffes de l'Archichancelier : éloignement d'objets étranges exerçant une irrésistible attraction sur des doigts curieux, escamotage de fioles pleines d'un liquide émeraude appétissant, pose de couvercles sur les chaudrons bouillonnants, et discret déplacement de meubles pour orienter le trajet de Ridculle.

Cogite finit par se demander comment des êtres en apparence assez sensés avaient pu faire appel à des mages pour une expérience dont, même sans magie, l'issue promettait d'être explosive.

+ Tibidibidip +

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Cogite sortit son **P**ocket **D**aimon d'**A**doption de sa poche.

« Quoi ?

- Le goût de l'aventure, l'irrésistible avancée du progrès, le perpétuel défi lancé par l'univers à l'intelligence !

- ... Gueuh ?

- Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi les Alchimistes souhaitaient l'assistance d'un mage, non ? »

Cogite serra le poing (_« Scouic, m'étouffer n'y changera rien ! »_) : comment cette petite cochonnerie avait-elle deviné ses pensées ?

« Tibidibidip ! je ne suis pas une cochonnerie !

- ...

- Je suis juste programmé pour devancer vos désirs, dans la mesure du possible.

-...

- Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, non je ne peux pas sauver le monde.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu es **I**nutile, **B**ête et **M**esquin. »

Le PDA se tut, visiblement irrité. Cogite, soulagé, remit l'engin dans sa poche et décida de profiter du spectacle ridcullien (un imprudent avait laissé trainer à sa portée une pâte rouge pailletée d'argent, et le Supralchimiste avait verdi lorsque Ridculle y avait enfoncé un doigt jovial) avant la fin du monde : après tout c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, non ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Tibitap, tibitap, tibitap.

Le Bagage trottinait dans les couloirs déserts. Il jeta un regard à une pendule qui fumait **(2)** dans un coin : 11h 10, il était dans les temps. Il hésita à un carrefour de couloirs. Droite? Gauche? Centre? Une série d'explosions retentit alors fort opportunément **(3) **: ah, le Mage Ventru lui balisait le chemin. Tout droit.

Tibitap, tibitap, tibitap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

« Et bien, Supralchimiste, vous avez de petites expériences bien sympas, elles ressemblent beaucoup aux touillages thaumiques de Stibon. D'ailleurs, vos préparateurs ont le même air paniqué que les siens, ah ah ah !

- Ahaha. »

Le Supralchimiste lança un regard compatissant à Cogite. Ce dernier, trop occupé à se cramponner à la vie au sein des déflagrations ponctuant le circuit de Ridculle entre les paillasses, ne le remarqua pas. Il vint quelques secondes à l'esprit du Supralchimiste que demander l'intervention de l'Archichancelier n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu, mais après tout qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Et, comme disaient ses assistants : il n'y a pas de quoi casser 3 pattes à un canard **(4)**. A un éléphant, si, sans doute **(5)** mais qu'importe : les avancées de la science n'ont pas de prix, alors un monde de plus ou de moins, qui s'en apercevrait...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Cogite, déjà plus mort que vif, finit pas s'apercevoir que les explosions avaient cessé et que Ridculle stationnait depuis deux minutes devant une paillasse plus longue que les autres.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui coupa le souffle. Trois chaudrons, assez quelconques quoique relativement épais, laissaient échapper d'étranges volutes.

Au-dessus du premier s'élevaient en de paresseuses circonvolutions d'obscures fumerolles. Pas noires, non : simplement d'une absence totale et inconcevable de lumière. Le deuxième chaudron semblait flotter dans un nuage ouaté, les émanations éblouissantes se mêlant à la lumière obscure de l'œuvre au Noir dans une spirale hypnotique, et Cogite eut le sentiment irrationnel que dans cette impossible alliance résidaient toutes les vérités du Disque-Monde.

Quant au troisième chaudron... la fumée en émanant se divisait en écarlates filaments serpentins, ne dissimulant pas le volcan de couleurs bouillonnant au-dessous. Ils s'enroulaient sans hâte autour de la spirale miroitante, l'enserrant doucement en attendant l'ultime fusion.

Par tous les dieux (et les autres) : c'était presque aussi beau qu'un accélérateur thaumique. Ridculle lui-même paraissait impressionné.

« Ah ça, il a d'la Gueule, votre Grand Bazar. Manque tout de même un peu de vert.

- Hum, l'œuvre au Vert est resté à l'état d'hypothèse jusqu'aux travaux d'Ignophile Flambèche il y a 200 ans.

- ...Et ?

- Tout le quartier a dû être reconstruit, les survivants ont abandonné le projet.

- Les voisins se sont plaints, je connais ça.

- Hum, d'après moi il ne restait pas de morceau assez grand pour se plaindre. Toujours est-il que nous nous en tenons aux 3 étapes traditionnelles. Comme vous le voyez, l'œuvre au Noir est déjà entamé de concours avec l'œuvre au Blanc et l'œuvre au Rouge, toutefois il nous pose de sérieux problèmes avant l'obtention du Grand Œuvre : les impuretés du chaudron et de l'air ambiant faussent l'expérience, obligeant à une série de manipulations fastidieuses et délicates, aux effets secondaires néfastes. »

Cogite leva machinalement les yeux : néfastes pour le plafond, à tout le moins.

« Comme je vous l'expliquais l'autre jour, c'est là que votre magie entre en jeu : certains sortilèges bien dosés devraient permettre une purification rapide et sans danger. Nous rajouterons un peu d'or pour catalyser la réaction, c'est après que tout métal plongé dans le mélange se changera en or.

- Ben on va s'y mettre. »

Et Mustrum Ridculle retroussa ses manches.

Subitement, le tableau s'offrant aux yeux de Cogite sembla receler des vertus moins artistiques qu'apocalyptiques. Son instinct de survie commença à hurler. Et visiblement à lui faire perdre les pédales : il aurait juré qu'un canard à 3 pattes venait de traverser la pièce à une vitesse inconcevable, cancanant vers la sortie.

Le Suprachimiste lâcha un lingot d'or dans chaque chaudron.

Ridculle, monumental chef d'orchestre, leva les bras : les trompettes du Jugement Dernier n'avaient qu'à être bien embouchées.

_« Tibidibidip. 11h15. Malchances de survie : 1 sur 1 million. Conseil du jour : vouez un culte ardent à la Dame ou prenez une bonne-assurance vie. »_

Ridculle lança le sort.

_La lumière explosa en couleurs incongrues : rose bonbon, jaune citron, écœurant octarine, violet orangé et bleu-frousse. Le grand 'boum', quoi._

_Et d'ailleurs…_

_**Boum**_

Cogite ferma les yeux sur cette impression de déjà-vu : c'était la f...

**Tibidap tibidap tibidap !!**

_**GLOUPS!**_

**BUUUUURPS !!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Lorsque Cogite rouvrit les yeux, une partie du laboratoire s était volatilisée, sans doute désormais sur orbite. Les trois chaudrons aussi. Par contre, sur le sol noirci se dessinait une série d'empreintes de petits pieds. Qui allaient aux chaudrons disparus. Qui en revenaient. Et qui sortaient de la pièce, par un trou mystérieusement apparu dans la maçonnerie.

A l'emplacement des 3 chaudrons restaient trois morceaux de métal terne. De plomb, plus exactement.

Ridculle se relevait, visiblement satisfait du résultat.

« Votre grand Œuvre a l'air fichu, mais c'était une sacrée belle déflagration. Faudra qu'on remette ça. »

A voir la mine renfrognée du Supralchimiste et l'expression paniquée d'un Alchimiste ressemblant étrangement à l'Econome (et dont les yeux évaluaient mentalement le montant des réparations), Cogite en doutait. **(6) **Il remercia silencieusement le dieu créateur des poiriers savants. Et le Seigneur Veterini, malgré tout.

-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

-

_**Et voilà, plus qu'un chapitre...**_

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Rappelons que l'U.I. baignant dans la magie, les objets s'en trouvent quelque peu contaminés. Voir l'empoisonnement des mages évité de justesse par l'héroïque suicide de leurs assiettes, sans parler de ce que la louche a fait à la soupière

**(2)** Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Non, non, non. Je vous assure. Il n'y a que les alchimistes pour s'intéresser au dégagement d'énergie produit par la combustion spontanée des cafards mis en présence d'octofer. Et voilà, je vous avais prévenus : vous ne vouliez pas savoir... fallait pas lire la note !

**(3)** _- Et ça, c'est ?..._

_- Non Archichancelier, pas cette cornue ! pas cette cornue ! pas cette..._

_BLAM_

_- Humf, vous auriez pu me dire qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à cette cornue._

_- ..._

_- Hey Stibon, mon vieux, tout va bien ? Vous êtes aussi vert que... que... ah, ce joli bouillonnement aux reflets dorés !_

_- Non, non, non ! Pas cet alambic !_

**(4)** Les canards barbotant (contre leur gré, ils ne sont pas fous) à la Guilde ont développé certaines caractéristiques physiques utiles pour s'enfuir plus vite quand tout va sauter.

**(5)** Faut-il rappeler sur quoi repose le Disque-Monde ? Et développer sur le sens de l'équilibre d'un éléphant unijambiste ? C'est le genre de réflexion qui fait grogner la Mort : un afflux massif de travail en perspective puis une mise en retraite définitive, rien de très folichon.

**(6)** C'est l'inconvénient d'une petite explosion, qui non seulement change toutes vos réserves d'or en plomb mais en plus laisse intacts les bâtiments de vos créditeurs. Au moins, après une Apocalypse, personne ne vient vous casser les pieds pour tapage diurne, ou protester au sujet de factures impayées.


End file.
